


A Measure of Peace

by angelus2hot



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book wants to help Mal find peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Measure of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Measure of Peace  
>  **Fandom:** Firefly/Serenity  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Shepherd Book/Malcolm Reynolds  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Book wants to help Mal find peace.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

“I’m not sure I cotton to this.”

Shepherd Book sighed deeply as he pulled the captain over his knees. “It doesn’t matter whether you do or don’t. But you do need this. To lead us passed the Reavers and through to the edge of space you have to have your mind and body at peace.”

“I’ve told you before that religion...”

He ignored the captain and began to spank him.

 

Shepherd Book, a man of the cloth(at least for now) pretended not to notice the wet stain that spread across the front of the Captain’s pants as he stood up.


End file.
